


The Stars are Shining Bright

by AlphaDelta42



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Feelings, Gay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDelta42/pseuds/AlphaDelta42
Summary: Bucky and Sam have been incredibly stressed lately. They find themselves on the rooftop looking at stars one night. Who knows what could happen? :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	The Stars are Shining Bright

Sam sighed. As he gazed up at the night sky, he thought of all the responsibilities that had been dropped on him. He was supposed to be the new Captain America. He was supposed to be the world's symbol of peace. He was competing for the symbol of freedom with some random guy named John Walker. He had struggles going on in Madripoor that he had to deal with, too. He wanted to get up and shout at the sky "Why universe? What did I do wrong?" He buried his head in his knees, holding back tears. He couldn't break under the pressure, he had to stay strong, but he felt like he was snapping in two. 

"Can't sleep?" came the familiar voice of his friend, Bucky. 

Ever since Steve left, Bucky had felt depressed. He and Steve had been together through it all, but instead Steve left for some girl that he  _ said _ he had already let go of. He had to stay stable though, for Sam. Sam depended on Bucky. They fought all their battles together. They were a good team. They hated each other at times, but they still stayed by each other's side.

"No" Sam replied, attempting to make his voice sound stable. He couldn't reveal that the stress was getting to him. Especially not to Bucky. 

Bucky sat down next to Sam. He stared up at the sky. 

"Light pollution sucks, I'm so glad we stayed out here, the sky is so clear."

"Yeah, it is." Sam really didn't want to have a conversation now. He was just trying to keep on the mask of being happy.

The two men sat in silence for a minute.

"How do you do it?" Bucky asked.

"What?" Sam replied, confused.

"You can stay so calm under any pressure. You have all this lain on you, and you are worry free! Mean while I..." He trailed off, debating if he should share his thoughts, "I can't even deal with Steve leaving." He said quietly.

Sam laughed. Not a teasing laugh, not an amused laugh, but a tired, worn out laugh. 

"I can't. I can't stay calm under pressure!" The mask was now falling off of his face. He couldn't hide it anymore. "This is all too much for me. I have to work too hard to be the symbol of peace for America. I have to deal with other places too, like Madripoor." He wasn't even paying attention to what words were coming out of his mouth by now, "And I have to pretend that I'm not in love with my best friend!"

Sam stiffened. That last bit hadn't been planned. None of that had been, really. He wished he could just turn back time and keep himself from saying that last bit.

"Sam?" Bucky said. His tone was soft and calming.

"Yes?" Replied Sam timidly.

"I- I didn't know that this was too stressful for you, I'm sorry for assuming."

"Oh." Said Sam relieved. Maybe Bucky hadn't heard the last sentence, thank god. "I didn't know you still were struggling with Steve leaving. If you need me to help, or anything, I probably won't be too far away."

"No, I wouldn't do that to you, Sam. You've got so much to deal with I don't want to be one of those things stressing you."

"Buck, you're always so stone cold and emotionless. I don't care if you want to be emotional! You lost your best friend. Your emotions are 1000% valid."

Bucky smiled. He felt safe with Sam. He felt at home with him.

"So, when were you going to tell me you had a secret crush on me?" Bucky said slyly.

Sam nearly fell off of the roof. "What? No. I- Pffft." He really thought Bucky didn't hear him.

"You're a dumbass." Bucky said.

He pulled him in and swiftly kissed him on the lips.

"But you're my dumbass."

Sam just sat there for a moment contemplating whether he was dreaming or not.

"The stars are shining bright." He finally said, trying to be romantic. " They are so beautiful. Just like you." 

Bucky told Sam to wait a minute and he went inside. Sam started to get a bit nervous but then as Buck came out, something slapped him in the face. It was a piece of cheese.

"And you're cheesy as hell."

They laughed and gazed at the stars until the sun began to rise. They had finally found a way to cope with their feelings, and had found a lover along the way.


End file.
